Heartless
|previous = Dark Waters |next = I'll Be Your Mirror}} "Heartless" is the seventh episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 6, 2016. Synopsis In a flashback to the Enchanted Forest, Bandit Snow dodges a bounty hunter known as the Woodcutter while shepherd David goes on a fateful journey to sell his family's farm. In Storybrooke, the Evil Queen threatens to destroy the town and everyone in it unless Snow and David surrender their hearts. As Emma, Hook and Henry prepare to defend Storybrooke, Snow, David and Regina search for a magical sapling created by the first spark of true love. Regina uses Gold's and the Evil Queen's burgeoning romance against them, and Zelena offers Belle some friendly advice. Recap Deleted Scenes "True Love's Light" (Scene 28) As David, Mary Margaret and Regina walk through the tunnel to find the true love sapling, they come across a fork in the passage. Since they don't have enough time to explore both ways, they must choose wisely. After they kiss, which makes Regina roll her eyes, a green spark glows out from the right way. Grumpy A scene with Grumpy was cut from the episode. However, Lee Arenberg is still credited in the press release. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy* *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Paul Johansson as the Woodcutter/Gabriel *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth Co-Starring *Paul Jarrett as Nobleman Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin Hood *Unknown dog as Wilby *David Avalon as Doc* *Michael Coleman as Happy* *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy* *Mark Gibbon as Head Troll* *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey* *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy* *Sinqua Walls as Lancelot* *Mig Macario as Bashful* *Tom Pickett as Bishop* Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features Wilby.File:607Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 6, 2016. Production Notes *In the opening scene, Evil Queen's shadow can be briefly seen against Mary Margaret's curtains,File:607DancingCurtains.png as the Queen prepares to teleport Mary Margaret. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place after "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", "Red-Handed", "Child of the Moon" and "White Out",In "White Out", David learned how to sword fight. In "Heartless", he fights with the Woodcutter. and before "The Evil Queen" and "The Shepherd". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Dark Waters" and before "I'll Be Your Mirror". Episode Connections *The Evil Queen's plan to gain Mary Margaret's heart began in "Dark Waters". *Mary Margaret and David began sharing halves of the same heart during "A Curious Thing". *The Evil Queen's alliance with Mr. Gold formed in "Dark Waters". *The flute music playing at the tent camp in the Enchanted Forest is the same tune that was playing in the tavern Anton visits in "Tiny", the tavern where Hook and his crew celebrate in "The Jolly Roger", the tavern where Emma meets past Hook in "Snow Drifts", the tavern where young Cora is working in "Bleeding Through", Robin Hood's tavern in "Heart of Gold", the Wish Realm tavern where Wish Hook meets Captain Ahab in "Knightfall" and the Fish & Bird tavern in the New Enchanted Forest in "Breadcrumbs". *Snow White tells the Blue Fairy that "home is where your family is". Her counterpart, Mary Margaret, says the same thing to David in "Tiny". *The effects of Acheron water were first seen in "Devil's Due". *Emma's visions began in "The Savior". *Mary Margaret first voiced her desire for things to "go back to normal" during "The Other Shoe". *Snow White's mother died in "The Queen Is Dead". *Snow White's plan of having enough money to leave the kingdom and escape the Evil Queen was explored in "Snow Falls". *Zelena turns green as a result of her jealousy towards the Evil Queen's relationship with Mr. Gold. This also happened in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *Mary Margaret notes that the sapling's location is near to where she saved David during the Curse, an event seen in "Snow Falls". *Adder's fork, a potion ingredient that Hook finds in Regina's vault, previously appeared in "The Apprentice", where Henry was looking through Regina's potion ingredients. *Hook says that Emma's parents are in love today because she brought them together, referring to events in "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home". *When Mary Margaret and David touch the sapling of true love, they both experience flashbacks from "Pilot", "Snow Falls", "A Land Without Magic", "Lady of the Lake", "The New Neverland", "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home". *The ultrasound scan that Mr. Gold is looking at was left by Belle at the pawnshop in "Dark Waters". *David wakes up Mary Margaret with true love's kiss as he did in "Pilot" and "A Land Without Magic". *David and Mary Margaret are awakened from the Sleeping Curse in "Awake". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Prince Charming's dog Wilby is a reference to Wilby Daniels, the main character of The Shaggy Dog. *Regina delivers a message via a raven, a reference to the raven that the Evil Queen interacts with in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Lost'' *There are close-ups of Hook's eyes as he studies the potion bottle.File:607AddersFork.png File:607AddersFork2.png This is a common theme on Lost. *The Evil Queen asks Snow if she remembers her 15th birthday. The number "15" is a recurring Lost number. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Snow White, the prince and the evil queen from the "Snow White" fairytale, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, the fairy with the turquoise hair from The Adventures of Pinocchio story, the woodcutter from the "Little Red Riding Hood" fairytale, the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, and the pauper's mother from The Prince and the Pauper. *The serum queen says that she prefers Snow White sleeping, picks up a hand-held mirror and looks into it, and picks up an apple in Zelena's farmhouse, which are all references to the "Snow White" fairytale (the sleeping curse, the magic mirror and the poisoned apple respectively). Popular Culture *When the Evil Queen says "Rage, rage against the dying of the light", she is quoting the poem "Do not go gentle into that good night" by Dylan Thomas. *The name "Longbourn" is a reference to Longbourn estate from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. It is the favorite novel of Jane Espenson, who wrote the episode. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Excerpts from the Grimm fairy tales "The Golden Bird",File:607Okay.png File:607SnowCharmingStorybook.png "King Thrushbeard",File:607FoundEachOther.png "The Queen Bee"File:607AndThen2.png and "The Water of Life"File:607TheyFoundYou.png can be seen in Henry's storybook. Set Dressing *The two yellow tents with green stripes on the roof which are sitting in the camp where Snow White attempts to sell her jewelry,File:607Sir.png previously appeared in the United Clans' camp in DunBroch in the Season Five episode "The Bear and the Bow".File:506CementTheRule.png Both of them were re-used for the Resistance camp in the Season Seven episode "The Garden of Forking Paths"File:703ResistanceCamp.png File:703AtTheReady.png (one of them also appears in the Resistance camp in the Season Seven episodes "Pretty in Blue"File:708LeavingTent.png and "The Eighth Witch").File:710YouAllToMeet.png **One of the green/yellow tents also appeared the marketplace that adult Jiminy visited with his parents in the Season One episode "That Still Small Voice".File:105AGoodYear.png It also appeared at the campsite where the soldiers were getting ready to slay the dragon in the Season One episode "The Shepherd"File:106Here.png and in front of the Storybrooke Town Hall during Miner's Day in the Season One episode "Dreamy".File:114WhatsMoreSymphatetic.png File:114AreYouCrazy.png **The same prop was used for the tent where Snow White and Prince Charming slept during their journey to the Tree of Wisdom in the Season Four episode "Unforgiven".File:413BeautySleepsOver.png Costume Notes *Zelena is wearingFile:607ReadingNote.png a Duchess Blazer by SMYTHE. *Emma is wearingFile:607ToMake.png a Joie Katrine Top and a Alice + Olivia Shawl Jacket. Emma wears the same outfit in the next episode, "I'll Be Your Mirror".File:608WhoCanHurtHer.png *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:607OutOfTrueLove.png a Rebecca Taylor Embellished Top . She wears it again in "I'll Be Your Mirror".File:608WakeHimUp.png **The blouse was also worn by the character Cece Parekh on the New Girl episode "Es Good". *Belle is wearingFile:607AnyInformation.png a Kooples Mixed Print Silk Dress . |-|Goofs= Goofs *The name "Steveston"File:607ApproachingTree.png can be glimpsed on Harmony Dental Studio, a business located across the street from Granny's Diner, as Regina approaches the tree to test the mysterious water.File:607Mom.png Harmony Dental Studio is a real-life business in Steveston Village, the Canadian town which doubles as Storybrooke for the show. The real-life sign, which was not changed for the episode, says "Harmony Dental Studio – Steveston's Family Dentist". (Photograph) |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Enchanted Forest tent camp scene was filmed near the North Langley Community Church in Langley, British Columbia. *Burnaby's Central Park doubles as the Storybrooke graveyard for this episode. *The scene with Prince Charming and Snow White at Gabriel's carriage was filmed in a forest in North Vancouver. *Lynn Canyon Park in the District of North Vancouver doubles as the Storybrooke forest for the scene where David finds Mary Margaret in the glass coffin and wakes her with true love's kiss. International Titles Videos 6x07 - Heartless - Promo 6x07 - Heartless - Sneak Peek 1 6x07 - Heartless - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Heartless fr:6x07 ru:Бессердечные